The Treasure of the Stars
by MythMaker258
Summary: After defeating the Alvarez Empire and completing their 100 year job, Lucy finds the location of Aquarius's key: another world. Unable to bring her friends, she has no choice but to venture alone, until finally joining a certain pirate crew. Can she succeed? Post Alvarez-arc and after the Straw Hats get to the Grand Line.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone! I hope you like this story. It's my first non-Fate/Stay Night related story.**

It was a warm, summer morning when Team Natsu returned to Magnolia Town, having just finished their 100 year job. Finishing her novel, Lucy Heartfilia, her friend Natsu Dragneel, and their friends had decided to go on one big adventure, the 100 year job, a job of the greatest difficulty in their guild Fairy Tail.

"It's so good to be back!" Lucy said, stretching.

"You said it," Natsu smiled, "I can't wait to see everyone."

"I hope Mira had cooked me up some fish!" Happy, the blue cat-like exceed, said happily.

"Honestly, tomcat," Carla, the other exceed, said, "Don't you have any control when it comes to fish? Didn't you say you had better control over it?"

"Happy's always been like that," Gray Fullbuster said. "He'll never change."

"Gray," Erza Scarlet said, carrying an enormous amount of luggage behind her, "where are your clothes?"

"Crap!" Gray said, covering up.

"Honestly, you even stripped out of your underwear?" Carla chastised. "And in front of Wendy."

"I don't see anything," Wendy Marvel, youngest of the team, said as she covered her eyes.

"Just ignore the ice perv," Natsu said, "he'll never change."

"Wanna make something of it, dragon breath?" Gray said angrily.

"What if I do, popsicle head?" Natsu yelled.

"Silence!" Erza yelled, and instantly Natsu and Gray shut up.

"Yes, Ma'am!" the two boys shouted, frightened.

Lucy and the others laughed at their antics, finally coming to the guildhall.

"WE'RE HOME!" Natsu shouted, kicking the door down, finding a huge celebration ready for them.

"WELCOME HOME!" everyone said.

The gang was happy to see that not only Fairy Tail was here to celebrate their return, but their other friends: the Lamia Scale guild, the Blue Pegasus guild, the Mermaid Heel guild, the Crime Sorciere guild, and the Sabertooth guild were all there.

"Congratulations on completing the 100 year job!" they cheered.

The gang smiled and stepped inside, glad to be with their friends. They all had so much fun, hanging out and eating great food.

"Lucy!" a silver haired girl said, running towards the girl.

"Yukino!" Lucy said happily. "Glad you could come!"

"Lucy," Yukino panted, slightly tired. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Eh," Lucy blinked. "What's wrong?"

"I've found a way," Yukino said, smiling. "I've found a way to find Aquarius's Key."

Lucy gasped. Aquarius. She was her first celestial spirit, her first friend. Two years ago, Lucy was forced to sacrifice Aquarius's key, her way into the human world of Earthland, to defeat a powerful foe. A year later, Lucy was informed that Aquarius's key had been reforged. Ever since, Lucy has been looking all over the country Fiore, no all over the continent of Ishgal, for it.

"What?" Lucy shouted. "How?"

Yukino smiled and took out a silver key. To Celestial Spirit Wizards, the silver keys were used to summon lesser celestial spirits while the golden keys summoned the celestial spirits of the zodiac celestial spirits, who are much more powerful.

"A silver key?" Lucy asked curiously. "Which one is it?"

"Aquila," Yukino answered. "It's the sibling to Aquarius. I found it on my last job."

"Aquila…" Lucy said. "The eagle?"

Yukino nodded. "If anyone knows where Aquarius's key is it's her."

"Thank you," Lucy said, crying a few tears of joy.

"Oi, Lucy, what's wrong?" Natsu said while eating a colossal amount of food.

"I think I've found a way to Aquarius," she said.

"Really?" Natsu said. "Then what are we waiting for?"

"Right," Lucy nodded. "Did you contract with her, Yukino?"

Yukino shook her head. "No. I was hoping for you to do it."

Lucy smiled. "Thanks." She turned and held the key out, beginning to chant:

"I am connected with the path to the celestial spirit world!

Heed my call! Pass through the gate!

Open, Gate of the Great Eagle! Aquila!"

A flash of light, and a beautiful maiden wearing a dress of blue feathers appeared. Her hair and eyes were blue, and her skin was a pale shade. Where were arms should have been, beautiful light blue feathers took form, and where her legs should have been, were the talons of a bird.

"Wow!" Lucy exclaimed. "Nice to meet you, Aquila!"

Aquila made a face and scoffed. "Ugh. Why do I have to be contracted with this brat?"

"Excuse me?" Lucy shouted, somewhat feeling déjà vu.

"Well listen here, you brat," Aquila pointed a feather at her. Everyone in the guild was staring at them. "I don't work on weekends, or Wednesdays, or Fridays, or Mondays, or every other Tuesdays."

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Lucy said, standing up straight.

'She's definitely Aquarius's sister all right,' everyone thought.

"Anyways," Aquila said, crossing her arms, "if that's all, then I'm leaving."

"No, wait!" Lucy shouted. "The real reason I summoned you is to help me find your sister, Aquarius's key."

"Aquarius," Aquila said in surprise. "So you're her former owner. She told me a lot about you."

"Good things, I hope," Lucy said, sweat dropping. Aquarius wasn't really known for saying nice things about anyone but her boyfriend, Scorpio.

"Eh, good for her," Aquila replied. "And I do have a special ability to find her."

"Really?" Lucy said. "That's great! Where is sh-

"HOLD YOU'RE TONGUE, BRAT!" Aquila shouted. "I never said that I'd do it."

"Wh-what?" Lucy stammered. "Didn't you say you could find her?"

"I never said I'd do it," Aquila said. "What do I get in return?"

"What do you want?"

Aquila blushes. "A date with L-Leo-kun."

"Eh," Lucy said.

"Eh," Team Natsu said.

"Eh!" the entire Fairy Tail Guild said.

"You want a date with Loke!" the guild yelled.

Lucy laughs. "Now that's easy. I'll ask Leo to treat you to a date."

Aquila smiles. "Thanks. Now let's find big sis."

Aquila closes her eyes, only for them to snap open and gasp.

"No. It's impossible."

"Aquila?" Lucy asked, urgently. "What's wrong?"

"Aquarius," the harpy woman said in shock. "She's in another world!"

 _Scene Break_

"So you're really leaving, Lucy?" Natsu shouted.

After discovering Aquarius's key was in another world, Lucy had decided to go after it. She planned on using her connection to Aquarius and the other zodiac keys to open a portal to the foreign world. However, advice from the Celestial Spirit Crux and Horologium helped her learn that only Lucy would be able to go to this world. Without all twelve zodiac keys, creating such a gate is next to impossible; the ability for just Lucy to travel between the worlds is a miracle brought forth by the remaining zodiac, Aquila, and Lucy's connection to her spirits. Once Lucy gets the key, she should be able to come home.

"Don't worry, Natsu," Lucy smiled, sadly. "I'll be home before you know it."

"Luuucccyyy!" Happy cried, flying into Lucy and giving a hug.

Lucy pet Happy's head. "It'll be okay, Happy."

Lucy then turns to Yukino and Sorano. "Are you sure you want me to take your Celestial Spirits?"

Yukino nods. "It's only a temporary loan and my Celestial Spirits insisted. In the meantime, I'm going to try learning Angel Magic from my big sister."

"Wait!"

Lucy and the others turn to see Meredy of Crime Sorciere.

"What is it, Meredy?" Lucy asked.

Meredy took her right hand and cast her Maguilty Sense magic on her guild mark, causing a strange sensation to flow throughout all in the guildhall, affecting Fairy Tail members and the other guild members.

"I've connected all of us to you through your guild mark," Meredy explained. "This way, all of us will be connected, though you don't have to worry about the pain being transmuted. You can now use Fairy Sphere with the connection."

Lucy smiled. "Thanks, Meredy!"

Lucy goes to the middle of the room, the 11 zodiac keys and Aquila's key flies in the air.

"Open, gate of dimensions," Lucy chanted, "come!"

A beautiful golden magic circles erupts under her feet and Lucy is consumed in a beautiful flash of light.

'I'm coming, Aquarius!' Lucy thought.

 **Okay, so here are Lucy's abilities. As of usual, she has her Celestial Spirit Magic with her regular spirits. Here are them and their basic abilities:**

 **Taurus – Immense physical strength and fighting ability.**

 **Cancer – Immense speed, impressive fighting ability, and an excellent barber.**

 **Capricorn – Great at hand-to-hand combat.**

 **Leo (AKA Loke) – Light magic and hand-to-hand combat.**

 **Gemini – Copy magic**

 **Aries – Wool magic**

 **Sagittarius – Master archer**

 **Scorpio – Sand magic**

 **Virgo – Earth/Diver magic**

 **Plue – No actual ability for combat**

 **Lyra – Immense musical talent**

 **Horologium – High defensive ability**

 **Crux – Celestial Spirit Information**

 **Pyxis – Great with directions**

 **And here are the other spirits I've gave her, their basic powers, and their previous owners:**

 **Libra (from Yukino) – Gravity magic**

 **Pisces (from Yukino) – In one form they're giant flying fish, the other warriors who use water magic**

 **Polaris (from Yukino) – Great physical strength**

 **Deneb (from Yukino) – Lightning magic**

 **Caelum (from Sorano) – Transforms to act as combat weapons**

 **She might get some other celestial spirits from her journey. She also got a few magics from her friends. Erza taught her minor Requip magic to help her store her keys and her whip. She also got minor transformation magic from Carla to allow her to change shape. Lucy also managed to get the info for Mavis Vermillion's illusion magic after reading it from a book, the same that contained the magic spell Fairy Heart.**

 **Her main weapon is the Fleuve d'étoiles, a magical whip that when activated can extend itself by transforming into a water whip. She's highly skilled in it.**

 **She has three other spells: Urano Metria, Star Dress, and Fairy Sphere.**

 **Her Star Dress allows her to wear an outfit similar to her Celestial Spirit and use its power.**

 **Her Urano Metria is a powerful offensive spell involving the stars.**

 **The Fairy Sphere creates an indestructible barrier via the power of friendship. It's truly indestructible, but at the risk of putting the target in stasis.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everyone! I'm back! So I'm not going to respond to the comments due to there not being a lot of them. Anyways, let's start.**

Lucy is surrounded in light, traveling to the new world to find Aquarius's key. She was so happy she was close to finding Aquarius but she was also anxious and nervous about going on an adventure alone.

'Well, at least it'll be exciting,' Lucy smiles.

The light soon fades and Lucy finds that she had appeared a mile over a mountain. Lucy screams.

"You have got to be kidding me!" She screams as she falls to the very rocky mountain side. In desperation, she takes out her key. "Open! Gate of the Ram! Aries!"

A ram horned woman dressed in white appears. "Sorry I'm late, Miss Lucy!"

"Not now! Save us!" Lucy yelled, the two of them falling to the ground at a fast rate.

"Sorry!" Aries yelled over the wind rushing. "Wool Cushion!"

A massive woolen cushion appears and acts as an airbag for the too. They bounce off the rocks and fall into a nearby river, which was more akin to a roller coaster. The two, riding on the wool cushion, fell into said river.

"I'm sorry!" Aries yelled, as they were thrown down the river at extremely fast speeds. The two screamed.

Lucy sees a nearby lighthouse. "Aries!"

Aries nods. "Wool Shot!" She shoots wool towards the ground, sending them flying towards the lighthouse.

Lucy takes out her whip. "Fleuve d'etoiles!" she yells. The whip suddenly begins flowing water, extending its reach to grab onto the lighthouse

The two land on the ground, slightly exhausted. "I'm sorry, Miss Lucy but I'm going to go home now." Aries says as she disappears back to the celestial spirit world.

"Ugh," Lucy said. "Where am I now?"

She turns to the lighthouse and knocks.

"Hello, is anyone in there?" she asked. No response.

Lucy, sighing, turned to see a giant whale had appeared in the water, silently. Lucy screams again.

"Now calm down."

Lucy looks down into the water to see a tiny little boat. On it, stood an old man who strangely resembled a flower. Petals-like things were coming out of his head.

"Now just wait there so I can get to you," the old man said.

"I've got a better idea," Lucy said, "Fleuve d'etoiles!" Using her magic whip, she grabbed the old man and safely brought him up to the lighthouse.

"What the-" Crocus yelled, surprised by the whip. "What's that thing?"

Lucy blinked. "It's just magic. Why are you so surprised?"

The old man looked at her strangely. "What the hell do you mean magic? There's no such thing!"

Lucy gave a confused look. This man didn't know about magic? But everybody uses it. At least everybody in her world.

'I guess they don't have magic in this world," Lucy thought. 'Should I hide my abilities? But I already told this guy.'

The old man narrowed his eyes, staring intently at Lucy. Personally, it creeped her out.

"You're not from around here, are you, girly?" he asked, both cryptically and intently.

"Uh… no, I'm not," Lucy replied nervously. "Why do you ask?"

The old man shrugged, the intensity of his stare gone. "Just curious."

"Are you kidding me?" Lucy yelled, annoyed by him. She calms down, though. Lucy had spent years with more insane characters with more quirky habits.

"Anyways, why are you here?" old man asked. "What brings a girl like you to the Grand Line?"

"Gr-Grand Line?" Lucy asked, confused.

Old man gives her another intense glare. "What do you mean?"

"Uh…" Lucy said nervously.

"You don't have to answer," the old man said. "Your secrets are your own."

"Then why did you ask?!" Lucy cried.

"Haven't you ever heard of a running gag?" the old man asked. "Anyways, I still think you should tell me who you are anyways. With no ship, you aren't going anywhere and I might be able to help."

Lucy sighed. "I guess I have no choice…"

The two went to a nearby table to chat and Lucy began telling her story, how she was a mage from another world and how she was searching for her friend. The old man, who told her his name was named Crocus, was a good listener, not looking surprised and only asking questions at needed points. Afterwards the old man groaned.

"Ugh," Crocus groaned. "I'm too old for this…"

Lucy narrowed her eyes. "Y-you don't seem that surprised about all this…"

Crocus shrugged. "Let's just say I've had a very interesting past. I've seen things that you wouldn't even believe."

Lucy sighed in relief. "Thank goodness you believe me, Mr. Crocus."

"Don't mention it-"

Just then, an explosive hit the whale, who Crocus had introduced as Laboon.

"LABOON!" Crocus shouted in a panic. Both of them turned to see a pair of individuals in the distance, a male and a female. Both were holding rocket launchers, trails of smoke coming from the ends.

Lucy glared at them in anger. From what Crocus had told her, the whale was a good friend of his. How dare they try to hurt him!

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Crocus yelled at the mysterious strangers. "I'll get you for this!"

"Crocus," Lucy said, her clothes transforming. "Leave them to me."

Crocus looked at Lucy surprised. "Okay. So this is magic, eh?"

Lucy nods and she finally wore a green outfit consisting of a twin tailed coat, her hair was in a ponytail, a bow was in her hand, and the symbol for Sagittarius was on her left shoulder. "Star Dress: Sagittarius Form."

In the distance, the man and the woman were surprised by the girl's transformation.

"Eh, Miss Wednesday? Do you see what that girl did?" the man asked.

"Uh, yes I did Mr. 9, I did," the woman replied. "Why is she pointing that bow at us?"

"Don't worry. She couldn't possible hit us from that distance."

Lucy smiled as her magic arrows collided with the rock around the mysterious duo, exploding on impact. The duo screamed as the blasts managed them to send them flying. Lucky for them, they had landed directly on their docked boat.

"Thanks for that, kid," Crocus said to her. "Hey, how about I offer you a job?"

Lucy blinked surprised. "Job?"

"Yeah, those two have been trying to get Laboon for some time. Something about using him as meat for their village."

Lucy was disgusted. "That's horrible!"

Crocus nods. "Indeed. Anyways, if you can keep them away, I'll provide food and shelter until a boat comes to take you to a nearby island."

Lucy smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

 **And there's the end to that chapter. I hope you liked it. Please comment!**


End file.
